Avengers of Time
by AuqaLilly2.0
Summary: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Mary Jane, Betty Ross, and Nick Fury took all the kids of the heroes they could and took them to a secret SHIELD base up in the north and kept them safe as they trained the worlds next Great Heroes. This is about a group of teen heroes from the year 2042 who have come back in time to stop the two men who built the most dangerous machine
1. Chapter 1

Before I post any of my Avengers of Time stories I have to say a few things first. So please forgive the Teaser.

I have to say is I CAN'T SPELL. I SPELL THINGS THE WAY THEY SOUND TO ME. So sound it out and hopefully you'll get it. I hope.

Second-I don't read the comic books. I don't have the money to buy them and/or I don't know any one that does so I can't just barrow from a friend. So I get my ideas for this story from the TV shows.

Third-I wrote this from some info I got from the TV series and the net. But most of it from my self. I took a few of my favorite heroes shows to make this but I mostly stuck with Ultimate Spider Man. But I took X-Men Evolution, Avengers, Teen Titans, and Ultimate Spider Man.

Forth-I Do use bad words a lot and I don't notice when I do. So if or when I use one of those word I am sorry. Fifth-I will explain a bit about my five new Heroes and a bit about the story line a bet before I post the First chapter.

First- I took Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. After Hulk/Bruce Banner learned how to control his anger so he didn't loose control of his self he and Betty got married and lived happily for five years. They had one child they named June Ross Banner. June was born with the same powers to turn her own Hulk form but instead of having two different minds she stays her self at all times and she doesn't have to be angry to transform but she transform when every she wants. In her normal form she looks just like her mom. Tall firm body with long legs, and nice serves at the right places, but her long silky hair was the same shade of brown as her dad's and their eyes were the same too. In June's other form that she calls Hulket, she looks a lot like her cousin Jennifer/She Hulk but she has long red black hair like her Grandfather General Thaddeus E. Ross and she isn't so umm... Big chested as She-Hulk is.

Second-I took Raven from Teen Titans and Kurt Wagner/Night Crawler and his girlfriend Amanda Sefton from X-Men Evolution to make James Kurt Wagner. James likes to be called by his middle name so every one calls him Kurt Jr. I used Raven's attitude, since of style, and her powers sort of. Kurt Jr. can control the shadows, he can use the shadows as swords or shield, to travel through, to trap some one, give his self or other a lift, and for a short time he can give a person's shadow life and if the person has powers so will the shadow. Third-I took Luke Cage/Power Man and Ava Ayala/White Tiger to make Hector Cage. Luke and Ava had a one night stand as they morned of the lost of their friend and nine months later their son was born. Hector was born with his father's super strength and unbreakable skin and when he was 12 years old he reserved his mother's White Tiger Amulet.

Forth-Nova Met a nice Japanese American girl in his last year of High School. She thinks Sam Alexander is just the most funniest guy in the world. They get married soon after high school and have two children. When Mie turned 4 years old Sam gave her his Helmet and no one sew him again till they found him died three years later. Mie has now mastered all the powers that the Helmet gives her. Or at least she thinks she has.

Fifth and final new Hero (and my mom's favorite one out of the group) I made I took Peter Parker/Spider Man, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, and Mary Jane Watson to make Anna May Parker/Miss Webs. She is Peter and Mary Jane's only child naming her after their to aunts May Parker and Anna Watson. She was born with all of her father's powers but a bit stronger plus she can make her own webbing under her skin in her wrist. When she was 5 years old she witnessed the first attack on New York and the death of her own father nearly being killed her self if Nick Fury didn't save her. When she was 6 Mary Jane got very sick and died sense then Nick Fury took care of her. When she was 7 Nick told her the story of Iron Fist and till she was 10 she begged him to take her to K'un Lou so she can train with the Monks as Danny did. But when the got their the city was in rubble, however before they left the great dragon Shou' Lao found them and said that he would train Anna like he did with the first K'un Lou Monks. Anna trained with the great dragon for 6 years but then some of the robots found Shou Lao's cave and they attacked and once again Anna watched as another one of her loved ones died protecting her. She barrier Shou Lao by causing his cave to cave in around his body. She didn't know that the dragon fused his spirit with hers till she returned home. Now she is Team B for short.

I might to Teams A, C, D, and E later in the stories. It just depends if I enjoy writing enough.

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Mary Jane, Betty Ross, and Nick Fury took all the kids of the heroes they could and took them to a secret SHIELD base up in the north and kept them safe as they trained the worlds next Great Heroes. This is about a group of teen heroes from the year 2042 who have come back in time to stop the two men who built the most dangerous machine that had ever been created to save and change the future even if it means to do the unthinkable and kill them both. They know it might change there time so much they can erase their selves from time altogether But every hero that had faced Ultron before them has been killed or captured and held in the dungeons, including their, Angents of S.M.A.S.H, Avengers, X-Men, Gardens of the Galaxy, most of S.H.I.E.L.D including their parents. Then one of their eyes on the inside told them of Ultron's plans of building a Time Machine and send some of his robot in to the past to get a early start on taking over the world. Nick the five teen heroes to break in to Ultron's castle and destroy the machine and still all the plans for it, to build their who, but they were to late. The Time Machine was already built and Ultron was already sending his robots through it. So their first went out the window so they went to plan B and went threw. Now that their in the past their going to do every thing they can to stop him from being built. Even if it kills them.


	2. Chapter 2 Death of Fury

Before I post any of my Avengers of Time stories I have to say a few things first. So please forgive the Teaser.

I have to say is I CAN'T SPELL. I SPELL THINGS THE WAY THEY SOUND TO ME. So sound it out and hopefully you'll get it. I hope.

Second-I don't read the comic books. I don't have the money to buy them and/or I don't know any one that does so I can't just barrow from a friend. So I get my ideas for this story from the TV shows.

Third-I wrote this from some info I got from the TV series and the net. But most of it from my self. I took a few of my favorite heroes shows to make this but I mostly stuck with Ultimate Spider Man. But I took X-Men Evolution, Avengers, Teen Titans, and Ultimate Spider Man.

Forth-I Do use bad words a lot and I don't notice when I do. So if or when I use one of those word I am sorry. Fifth-I will explain a bit about my five new Heroes and a bit about the story line a bet before I post the First chapter.

First- I took Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. After Hulk/Bruce Banner learned how to control his anger so he didn't loose control of his self he and Betty got married and lived happily for five years. They had one child they named June Ross Banner. June was born with the same powers to turn her own Hulk form but instead of having two different minds she stays her self at all times and she doesn't have to be angry to transform but she transform when every she wants. In her normal form she looks just like her mom. Tall firm body with long legs, and nice serves at the right places, but her long silky hair was the same shade of brown as her dad's and their eyes were the same too. In June's other form that she calls Hulket, she looks a lot like her cousin Jennifer/She Hulk but she has long red black hair like her Grandfather General Thaddeus E. Ross and she isn't so umm... Big chested as She-Hulk is.

Second-I took Raven from Teen Titans and Kurt Wagner/Night Crawler and his girlfriend Amanda Sefton from X-Men Evolution to make James Kurt Wagner. James likes to be called by his middle name so every one calls him Kurt Jr. I used Raven's attitude, since of style, and her powers sort of. Kurt Jr. can control the shadows, he can use the shadows as swords or shield, to travel through, to trap some one, give his self or other a lift, and for a short time he can give a person's shadow life and if the person has powers so will the shadow. Third-I took Luke Cage/Power Man and Ava Ayala/White Tiger to make Hector Cage. Luke and Ava had a one night stand as they morned of the lost of their friend and nine months later their son was born. Hector was born with his father's super strength and unbreakable skin and when he was 12 years old he reserved his mother's White Tiger Amulet.

Forth-Nova Met a nice Japanese American girl in his last year of High School. She thinks Sam Alexander is just the most funniest guy in the world. They get married soon after high school and have two children. When Mie turned 4 years old Sam gave her his Helmet and no one sew him again till they found him died three years later. Mie has now mastered all the powers that the Helmet gives her. Or at least she thinks she has.

Fifth and final new Hero (and my mom's favorite one out of the group) I made I took Peter Parker/Spider Man, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, and Mary Jane Watson to make Anna May Parker/Miss Webs. She is Peter and Mary Jane's only child naming her after their to aunts May Parker and Anna Watson. She was born with all of her father's powers but a bit stronger plus she can make her own webbing under her skin in her wrist. When she was 5 years old she witnessed the first attack on New York and the death of her own father nearly being killed her self if Nick Fury didn't save her. When she was 6 Mary Jane got very sick and died sense then Nick Fury took care of her. When she was 7 Nick told her the story of Iron Fist and till she was 10 she begged him to take her to K'un Lou so she can train with the Monks as Danny did. But when the got their the city was in rubble, however before they left the great dragon Shou' Lao found them and said that he would train Anna like he did with the first K'un Lou Monks. Anna trained with the great dragon for 6 years but then some of the robots found Shou Lao's cave and they attacked and once again Anna watched as another one of her loved ones died protecting her. She barrier Shou Lao by causing his cave to cave in around his body. She didn't know that the dragon fused his spirit with hers till she returned home. Now she is Team B for short.

I might to Teams A, C, D, and E later in the stories. It just depends if I enjoy writing enough.

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Mary Jane, Betty Ross, and Nick Fury took all the kids of the heroes they could and took them to a secret SHIELD base up in the north and kept them safe as they trained the worlds next Great Heroes. This is about a group of teen heroes from the year 2042 who have come back in time to stop the two men who built the most dangerous machine that had ever been created to save and change the future even if it means to do the unthinkable and kill them both. They know it might change there time so much they can erase their selves from time altogether But every hero that had faced Ultron before them has been killed or captured and held in the dungeons, including their, Angents of S.M.A.S.H, Avengers, X-Men, Gardens of the Galaxy, most of S.H.I.E.L.D including their parents. Then one of their eyes on the inside told them of Ultron's plans of building a Time Machine and send some of his robot in to the past to get a early start on taking over the world. Nick the five teen heroes to break in to Ultron's castle and destroy the machine and still all the plans for it, to build their who, but they were to late. The Time Machine was already built and Ultron was already sending his robots through it. So their first went out the window so they went to plan B and went threw. Now that their in the past their going to do every thing they can to stop him from being built. Even if it kills them.


End file.
